theofficialwarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
PCA/Approved Charart 1
Approved chararts Archive 1 Sandstorm.Warrior ~ Approved Here's Sandstorm's warrior. So, comments? Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 12:55, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful. Sandstorm doesn't look....pale ginger. Lighten up the fur a bit. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 12:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded... kinda Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 13:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Better, but always upload the new image over the old one. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I trie. It wouldn't let me this time. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 13:50, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be]] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 14:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) She's lovely. Add some earpink. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Earpink is not needed on these blanks. Kelseynose 19:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Maybe make it look more like the one on the other wiki? If not, looks goodPikachushinx (talk) 17:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Meh, looks fine. Approved.(Unless somebody can find something wrong)Pikachushinx (talk) 17:49, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Graystripe (W) ~ CBA Here's Graystripe. Comments? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) This is absolutely perfect. I see no faults whatsoever. Approved. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 13:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait, define the shading. 20:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) CBA then Kelseynose 18:39, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather.Kit ~ CBA I made Jay's kit, like a baws. So, comments? Kelseynose 14:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 14:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Cute <3 I don't see anything that hould be changed. Me, personally, is CBA. First let's hear other people. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Umm... CBA is when it hasn't been commented on. If you like it, you can approve it. Leo hasn't made any chararts or commented on any, you have. Would you like to be the deputy? As the deputy you can approve any image except your own. 8DD (no offense, Leo D88) Kelseynose 19:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok, since you said CBA, I've added it ^.^ Kelseynose 08:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Um... okay [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Leafpool (MC) ~ Approved Well, here she is~ I think the stripes probably need a redo but hey-ho whatchya' know? Squirrelflight.Warrior ~ Approved Ok, here's Squirrelflight. So, comments? --Kelseynose 15:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Pretty ♡ Make the tail slightly more poofier. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:39, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Re-Ups '''Kelseynose 20:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Beautful. Maybe darken her pelt a bit? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:22, August 18, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded' Kelseynose 14:30, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful. I'm going approve this when you add eye depth. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:52, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok Kelseynose 19:07, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Kelseynose 19:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I wuffle this. Approved. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 20:39, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. 8DD Kelseynose 20:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Also got that tutorial chart for shading placement: Pikachushinx (talk) 12:34, August 18, 2012 (UTC) This is flawless. Maybe add some lighter green to the herbs? Kelseynose 15:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Should show the changes There's nothing else wrong with this image, I don't think. Approved. Kelseynose 16:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hollyleaf (Ki) ~ Approved These kits blanks are amazing!!! Comments? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:27, August 17, 2012 (UTC) They're beautful, aren't they, but all credit goes to Shelly. Gosh, Crystal, your chararts are flawless! Again, I see no fault whatsoever. But maybe bkur the earpink a tad more? Kelseynose 19:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:35, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Feahter told me that Hollykit was approved, so yeah.. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 02:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hollyleaf.Apprentice ~ Approved Here's Hollypaw So, comments? Kelseynose 20:14, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Adorable~ Maybe blur the earpink a tad more?Pikachushinx (talk) 17:28, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Kelseynose 17:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Approved.Pikachushinx (talk) 17:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Swiftpaw(A) ~ Approved I must say, Swiftpaw has always been my favourite. Anyway, Comments?Pikachushinx (talk) 17:58, August 18, 2012 (UTC) This is great! But I can hardly see the earpink, it's too small and too light. Could you fix that? Kelseynose 18:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Seems a bit big now, in my opinion.Pikachushinx (talk) 18:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the earpink a tad. Feather, it's way too dark. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... I agree. Kelseynose 08:43, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Changes don't show D:Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Shows here. Approved. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 14:54, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!Pikachushinxthe power of the past 18:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Mistystar (L) ~ Approved Comments? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 03:08, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Make the nose pink and I'll approve it <3333 Kelseynose 08:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I luff how i made that eyes [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Me too. Dem eyes <33 Make the image transparent and I'll approve it. Kelseynose 14:08, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I did. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 15:44, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't show that here. But ah well, approved. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 15:51, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw (A) ~ Approved Gaahh i love him<333 Define the shading a bit and add earpink <333 Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 08:26, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re-Upples^ Approved. This is beautiful Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 08:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw (Ki) ~ Approved Ravenpaw w00t! Comments? 08:22, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading a bit and add earpink/make it more visible <3333 Re-Ups^ c: 08:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) This is just flawless. Get rid of the waste though xD Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 08:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I re-up again cx Approved <3333333333333 Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 08:48, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Rouge Blanks ~ Approved w00t Comments? 23:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) They're beautiful! Thin out the back paw farthest to us, it looks.. thick. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) All the paws are the same o3o No the back paw farthest to us... the one that Crystal's pointing out, it's thicker than the others. - [[User:Axolotie|'Axolotl']] & [[User talk:Axolotie|'Axolotie']] 03:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. The hind legs on cats are normally like that o3o. Thin out that bit of tail on the longhairs that is on the hind leg closest to us. ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 08:04, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re-Uples^ c: 18:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Make da rump smaller. ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 20:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Appwoooooooooooooooveded. ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 20:11, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Bramblestar (W) ~ For Approval woo~ Bramblestar! Comments? 09:48 Sun Aug 19 Doesn't show.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Pretty <3 Maybe lighten the shading a bit? --Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 08:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Approved then ^^ --Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 09:33, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I'll add it C: 00:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw (Ro) ~ Approved (Feather Style 8D) Ravenpaw 8D Comments? 23:23, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Pweatty <3 Brighten the ear pink. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 01:44, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re-Ups^ Sorry if I lightened it to much. 01:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Good enough. Define the shading and add the eye depth. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 02:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re-Uples Wow, now it's like real O.O 02:16, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Still add eye depth. ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 06:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re-Up^ Appeewooved ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 06:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Swiftpaw (K) ~ Approved D'aww, look at little Swiftkit! Comments?Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Perfect. CBA? ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 18:48, September 4, 2012 (UTC) None. Approved. ♪♫Feather ♪♫ 16:14, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Charart